Long time no see
by Evil-Coconut5
Summary: Bella and Edwards story happened in the spring of 1901, but in the autum of the same year Edward and his family left her with no explanation. Now in 2009 Bella and her new family and the Cullens all wind up the same small cloud covered town. Oh the Drama
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't want to say it but I have to… I don't own Edward.

Today is a sad day for me.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Edward and Bella's story happened in the spring of 1901, but in the autumn of the same year Edward and his family left her with no explanation after an outbreak of spanish influenza. Now in 2009 Bella and her new family and the Cullen's wind up in the same small cloud covered town, what will happen when the new 'odd' kids meet the ones already there. Hmmm, drama, drama, drama.

'Long time no see'

1 Beginnings

Epov

There were new kids coming to the school, I hated to see the new kids coming. Every flash of brown hair or brown eye's reminded me of her, we should never have left Chicago, but Carlisle thought he was doing what was best for the family he had come to love.

I should explain, Carlisle was my uncle in Chicago in the late 19th century and when my parents died he took myself, my brother Emmet and my sister Alice in. He then met his wife Esme and her niece Rosalie and nephew Jasper, the two married in the winter of 1899, and it was at the wedding that I met my angel, my shining star. Her father was an associate of Carlisle's and as such had an invitation; I will never forget the moment I set eyes on her.

Her shining chestnut hair was elegantly curled around her shoulders and her striking chocolate eye's flashing with wit and joy. She had me that moment forever and even now after all these years no one has touched my heart like she did.

But after the most magical spring, the city developed an epidemic, my whole family fell ill and my angel lost her mother to the Spanish influenza. It was then that Carlisle told us his secret, and god help me to save my skin I agreed to let him change me, it was only after the family was changed I realized that my cost was my angel.

So here we are in 2009 in the rainy backwater of Forks, Washington, existing as best we can as vampires. The others were lucky that day, they kept there soul mates with them and have ever since but I can't say I was so lucky; I lost my angel, my star, My Bella.

2 New Schools

BPov

'Alright whose idea was it to come here.' I asked looking out at the constantly grey sky overhead, being turned hadn't affected my love of the sun I reflected, although it did put somewhat of a dampener on my enjoyment of it. The house was quiet apart from the sound of my music moving gently through the cavernous rooms.

'Hey where is everybody?' I asked out loud no sound answered me, so I put out the feelers, so to speak, I had exceptional powers for a vampire, I could take in the powers of any vampire I came into contact with or conversely block the same powers from being used on me or the people around me. So far I had plenty and one of them was a sort of extreme sensory perception, it was kinda cool; I opened myself up and felt for the people in the house. Alexander was in his study, Cammy, and Kristie were in the wardrobe and Christopher was in the garage.

Nothing out of the ordinary, so what was with the lack of sound, or did I just have my music too loud? I left my room and went to the clothes room, the massive walk-in wardrobe that we all shared. There in the middle of the room arguing loudly were Cammy and Kristie, but I still couldn't hear a word of it, I was starting to get worried, what use was a deaf vampire when it was at home. Cammy broke off the argument and came over to me, she roughly pulled the ear buds out of my ears and said 'And you wonder why you walk around deaf half the time.'

'Sorry Cammy I keep forgetting about them, anyway what the hell were you two goin' at it for? What happened to the 'Twins pact' you took.' Cammy's black hair swished as she turned away from me. 'Even siblings are allowed to argue sometimes.' She spun quickly and pointed at Kristie, 'anyway she stole the pants I was going to wear today, and even if I take the second pair then we'll just be doin' the matchy, matchy thing that looks like we're trying too hard, on another note how are you getting into school today.' I gave her the look, 'that how do you think' look that is universally recognized, she shouldn't have asked.

'Right, the Ninja.' She said in that 'duh' tone of voice that always makes me cringe.

'It is not just a Ninja it is a Ninja 650 Black, the height of engineering, the cream of the crop of perfection, where your bikes roar and growl the Ninja purrs soundlessly almost, and makes the most beautifully satisfying rumble when he starts, and smoother on tarmac than the Viper, and the Viper is the god of all cars, Who I ask you here and now could ask for more.' I said while gathering my clothes for the day and heading out the door for the bathroom before they could catch on. Choruses of 'hey' followed me as I ran but by the time they were at the door I was safely in the shower. 'Damn it,' Kristie shouted 'she always does that, Isabella Marie Swan Mercer, Get out here this second.' I shut the water off and using vampire speed dried off and dressed super fast, Seconds later I was standing in the door, with the towel to my hair drying it off. 'What's the Dealio? I would only have been a second and it's only six thirty, we don't have to be there until 8 anyhow.'

'Sooooo, not the point Miss Bella, we all have to use the bathroom, before we go to school.'

'Chill out, it's all good, besides did you all forget that you all have en suite bathrooms, I don't, so I suggest that instead of arguing with me in front of the bathroom that I claim as mine cause it joins my room, you go and use your own bathrooms.' With that the girls were gone and I could finish getting ready.

Half an hour later we were all ready and arguing over the cars we were taking. 'Come on Bells let me take the Viper, all you girls are takin' the really cool Bikes, so why can't I take the Viper?' Wined Chris talking about my favorite car

'You won't be taking Vivian, to school because Vivian doesn't belong to you, however because I am feeling generous you may take Vance if you wish.' I said magnanimously, I loved my Viper way too much to allow anyone to take her to school but me and I was planning to take her tomorrow, don't get me wrong I loved the Vanquish as well but my Ninja and my Viper were my babies, The Viper I've already had to rebuild twice cause of Chris's rough handling of her, I would not be letting him behind her wheels again. I said this and Chris relented.

'Alright I guess the Martin's still cool. Anyone want to put anything in the boot before we go, cause if we wait here much longer we're goin to be late.' Instantly I pulled the keys to Vance off the hook and opened the boot, stuffing my bag and books inside, bags are so impractical on a bike. I also shoved the velveteen jacket that went with my shirt into the car before dangling the keys in front of Chris's face.

'Ground rules, the girls and I will be in the guard formation, and if you even try to overtake any of us I will personally strip the Koenigsegg CCX to it's bare bones, and not rebuild it this time. The Martin is not your car, it's mine and I am _very_ generously allowing you to drive it to school, at the end of the day if have to rebuild Vance I will make the parts from bits of you, the same thing will happen if I hear any crunching or grinding or any form of complaint from my baby. Is that in _any _way unclear?'

Chris looked at me with something akin to fear in his face, and shook his head violently, I raised my eyebrow and he shook his head harder. 'Good, here's the keys, drive safely, and remember the safety of your Koenigsegg is at stake. Let's go girls.'

We all had different cars and had inherited a love of speed, probably due to all the running we did. I however had the most cars, Vance the vanquish, Vivian the viper, Minnie the mini, and my baby angel Neo the Ninja –Kristie had a fascination with the Matrix when I got the ninja- and arguably I was the best mechanic in the family. With all the classic cars and bikes we had one of us had to be able to fix them when – not if, WHEN – they broke down.

We drove on ahead, surrounding Chris and the Vanquish as we often did with Alexander and the Merc.

'Can you hear them already guys, 'My god what is that.' I said to the others through the helmet mikes.

'Just imagine what they'll say when they see us then' Kristie replied

'Well let's find out.' Said Cam, 'Streamline it girls.' With that we all lay down on the tanks and upped the speed, while Chris put his foot down in the Car. We rounded the last corner and started up the road round the school building. The air was still, the lot silent as we all swept into the parking lot in a line parking one after the other, in adjacent spaces. 'Ladies, what's say we give these country boy's a lesson in beautiful?'

The three bikes were parked in a line one after the other with Chris parked next to Cam at the end we all stood getting off the bikes one after the other and taking off the helmets in the classic sexy hair style. We could hear the intakes of breath all across the parking lot, as we walked to the car to take out bags. I pulled out my bag and turned to face the crowd, and for just a moment I thought I saw a familiar face but that was impossible Edward Mason had died a century ago.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first story so please be nice to me. I hope the you enjoy it

Coconut5


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  Don't make me say it again……. Please …………… I don't own it, alright it's not mine, and the only thing I own is the story line.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 It can't be 

E pov

That quick glance of the mystery brunette had been more like my Bella than any of the girls I had seen, but I couldn't be sure it was my imagination had to be. 'Edward what's wrong?' Alice thought at me.

'It's nothing Alice, but,'

'But………'

'Did that Brunette look familiar to you, like someone we used to know?' I was insane, it couldn't possibly be her, she died and we left her alone, that was all there was to it.

'What Brunette there are hundreds of Brunettes in this school, actually that's a lie most of them are blonde, so again I ask what Brunette?' asked Rosalie as she sat with us at the table. She and Alice began to talk about the new family.

'The New kids, there's one who's very Kate Beckinsale.'

'Ohhh, Pearl Harbor?'

'No Van Helsing, kinda gothic and dark, but not totally into that, very cleverly done. Kinda purple, red Velveteen jacket, lacy shirt, very Victorian chic brought right up to date.' Rosalie made noises of approval, as the canteen went quiet and the new kids came in. Two of the girls came in first, a blonde and the Brunette, the guy who had been driving came in next with his arm around a girl with almost Scarlet hair. The family was striking and almost simultaneously we realized they were vampires too.

'This is impossible, how could we not know they were coming, and how can they be in the school?' I asked in a voice no human could hear.

'They're like us.' Said Alice, 'Veggies, and timeless too, I've never seen anything like them.' Alice was right, they were not only vegetarian, but the carried an imperceptible sense of age like a mantle that surrounded them. It wasn't something you could see, more something you could feel, no that's not quite the right word, you just knew how old they were, it was in the way they dressed, the way they carried themselves, and talked among themselves. It was just there, you knew. 'So Edward what's the story.' Someone asked, so I listened.

'The Brunette is called Bella, and the Guy is called Chris they're the oldest they were changed in Chicago by Chris' dad Alexander.' I paused surely it was a coincidence, Emmet waved at me to go on. 'Bella and the Scarlet woman –who's name is Cameron- met as nurses in Pearl Harbor, Cameron got injured and Bella took pity and changed her. The blonde was found in the seventies, and was changed by the father, she later became his mate. It's all very romantic!' Almost sickeningly romantic, and her name Bella, another coincidence or was I just going insane.

'Hey are you guy's listening to this?' Alice said, dragging me from my thoughts.

'You just let him raid our thoughts, Bella are you insane?' The bells were angry now, and I had to wonder why.

'Kristie, calm down he didn't raid yours it was only mine, and please like we don't know where your thoughts would be and please remember he's supposed to be our dad. And lastly at least this way I could control exactly how much He heard and what they know which is just the bare minimum.'

'But Bella what if…'

'What if what, this way they don't need to come to the house after school to find out, because they already know. You know Alex isn't ready to have guests in the house and to be honest neither am I. I know these people from somewhere I just can't place them.' Her voice was so soothing; we could all feel it, soft and gentle, and very persuasive. I looked at Jasper, 'Is she manipulating emotions?' Jasper shook his head and stared with Alice at her. 'She is just very calm, and persuasive, she knows these people, knows how their minds work and she's using that to her advantage.'

'Alright Kiddiewinks, It's time to blaze.' She said in that enchanting voice.

She was humming to herself as she walked out the door, and I just knew, I remembered lying on the bed in the hospital, fevered and delirious, with Bella sitting next to me humming softly as she embroidered something. My Bella had stayed with my family in the hospital to nurse us to the best of her ability, but she herself had fallen ill just before we all left Chicago, after Carlisle changed us we heard that Bella had died; now I knew that that was a lie. Bella had been changed, she was one of us, and she was here.*

The others noticed it at the same time I did 'No it can't be!' came from nearly all of my family apart form Alice who asked 'Are you ok Edward?'

'I'm fine Alice, we have to get to class, and tonight we will be paying them a visit.'

I drifted the rest of the day, not really paying attention to anything around me. At the end of the day as I drove every one home all I could think was that she was still alive, she had come back, she was one of us, and if I could just talk to he again would she really still love us, as the family that she knew before or would she hate us for leaving her alone while her parents died. Both Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us when we got back home; they had caught the anxious vibes that the rest of us had been throwing off since lunch time. Esme stood and took all of us in, in our varying states of preoccupation had walked right past her, stopping as they got to the stairs, realizing that we had to tell out parents. 'What is going on in this place.'

I turned to her and said in a steady voice that surprised me, 'Bella didn't die in 1901, she's one of us a vampire, and she's here with her family in Forks.' And just as I said that it really hit, the only person I had ever given my heart to completely was here in this god forsaken town only miles from where I was standing. 'We have to go to them!'

*you have no idea how tempting it was to not just leave it here.

There it is folks. Thanks to the people who reviewed the first chapter, I hope I don't let you down with the rest of this story.

Evil-coconut5


End file.
